Every Man
Summary Every Man is a powerful mutant created by Dr. Tuwo to fight Axe Cop and his allies. Before being kidnapped and experimented on by the evil scientist, he was a typical human. But now he has become a hybrid of every living and non-living thing in the Axe Cop universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Every Man Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Originally male, possibly genderless. Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated hybrid of every living and non-living thing Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Large Size (Type 4), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Weather Manipulation (Its presence alone was causing a massive storm), Transformation (Can switch from a normal human to Every Man), likely Preparation, Flight, Telekinesis, Fusionism, Immersion, Empowerment, Poison Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Creation, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6 and 7), Enhanced Senses, Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation, Necromancy, Self-Destruction, Information Analysis, Ice Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Durability Negation, Energy Projection, Attack Reflection, Explosion Manipulation, Possession, Smoke Manipulation, Magic Negation, Regeneration Negation, Sleep Manipulation, Portal Creation, BFR, Time Travel, Power Nullification, Summoning, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Duplication, Homing Attack, Accelerated Development, Sealing, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Electricity Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Genius Intelligence, Elasticity, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Size Manipulation, Cyborgization, Body Control, Resurrection, Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Danmaku, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Heat Vision, Healing, Dimensional Travel, Corruption (Type 3), Existence Erasure, Absorption, Disintegration, Status Effect Inducement, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Blood Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Illusion Creation, Fungus Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Madness Manipulation (Types 1 and 2), Pain Immunity, Resistance to the following: Fire Manipulation, Cosmic Radiation, Magma Manipulation, Extreme Heat, Corruption (Type 2), Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absorption, Disease Manipulation, Pressure Points, Pain Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Acid Manipulation (Should have the abilities and resistances of every character in the Axe Cop universe as well every organism in The Real World) Attack Potency: Universe level (Both Axe Cop and Dr. Tuwo considered him vastly superior to Tu and Bu in terms of raw power.) Speed: Massively FTL with FTL reactions (Should be comparable to Axe Cop and his allies) Lifting Strength: At least Class P, likely Stellar (Should be superior to Axe Cop) Striking Strength: Universe Class Durability: Universe level (Axe Cop and his allies were quite intimidated and fled the scene immediately after laying eyes on him. They had to use Good Guy Potion to subdue him) Stamina: Likely vastly superhuman Range: At least several kilometers (Via size alone, also seemed to be generating a large storm with its presence alone) Standard Equipment: None notable, though there seems to be weapons such as bombs and rockets within its composition. Intelligence: Supergenius (Should possess the combined intelligence of every living thing. This would include humans, humanoid monsters such as vampires, and Unicorn Horn possessors; the latter of which are confirmed to have all obtained superhuman intelligence.) Weaknesses: While sleeping or otherwise unconscious, he reverts back to his human form, in which he has normal human weaknesses. Gallery RCO056.jpg Everymanlol.jpg RCO063.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Poison Users Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Necromancers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Elasticity Users Category:Pain Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cyborgs Category:Body Control Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Space Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Healers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Blood Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fungus Users Category:Disease Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Madness Users Category:Axe Cop Category:Tier 3